Crazy for You
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU crossover oneshot. Dawn goes to the Bronze one night. While there, she attracts the attention of a certain Spirit of the Millennium Ring. What will happen?


**Here's a new oneshot I cooked up. It's a crossover between Buffy and Yu-Gi-Oh. I was listening to "Crazy for You" by Madonna and "One More Diamond/The Ball" from the soundtrack to the 1997 film "Batman and Robin", and a picture of Dawn Summers walking into the Bronze and catching the eye of Yami Bakura appeared in my mind. Plus, I read this oneshot called **It's in the books **by **Bellec** on ff dot net, which I think is a pretty good read, and really inspired me. **

**So I decided to type this up. Also, since this is an Alternate Universe, Dawn is a normal teenager; she's not the Key.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Plus, the lyrics to Crazy for You by Madonna and How You Remind Me by Nickelback belong with their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Crazy for You

Dawn Summers shivered as she walked into the Bronze. It was a tall black brick building. During the day, it didn't look so bad – just a normal building like any other. But at nighttime, Dawn felt as though there was something exciting waiting inside.

She wore a blue turtleneck covered by a black leather jacket, black Levis, and white sneakers. Luckily, she knew that the Bronze didn't have an age limit except for when it came to the alcohol, as Anya had confided to her about once. Dawn then remembered Anya telling her about one time when she was in high school and had went to the Bronze, where she asked for a beer. However, the bartender insisted on seeing proof of identification until Anya changed her mind and decided to settle for a Coke instead.

Also, Dawn had gone to the Bronze once with Buffy one night, so they could spend some "quality sister time" together. She didn't seem to mind that at all.

Now, however, Dawn simply wanted to sit and watch the couples out on the dance floor rather than do some dancing herself.

Unfortunately, she failed to notice the dark brown pair of eyes with a lustful glow from the shadows while watching her every step.

* * *

Yami Bakura was smirking to himself as he slithered snake-like unseen through the dancing crowd. He was wearing his usual outfit – his blue and white striped shirt, blue Levis, and black and white striped shoes. The main piece was a black trenchcoat that swished around his ankles. Around his neck was the Millennium Ring.

He had been watching her from across the room. His dark chocolate orbs crawled over every inch of the curves that made her a young woman.

Dawn Summers.

Even her name excited him so. So did the sway of her hips as he watched her walk across the threshold and into the Bronze. He couldn't help but smirk to himself as he stepped up to where she stood, keeping his lustful glance on her.

* * *

Dawn couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching her.

She looked around. Everyone else was too busy being absorbed in conversation, or dancing to pay attention to her.

So who was it she felt was burning a glance at her back...?

"Well, hello, Dawn."

She gasped and turned back to the bar. There he stood in front of her.

Blue and white striped shirt.

Blue Levis.

And – now this was what really caught her attention – over the blue and white striped shirt was the black trenchcoat that swished around his ankles.

She blinked. _No __**way**__! It_ _can't be_ _**him!**_she thought.

_But it was..._

He smirked, his white canine teeth seeming to become much sharper and gleaming much brighter in the overhead lights.

Then he looked up and smirked as "Crazy for You" by Madonna began to play...

***Crazy for You***

**~~Madonna~~**

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_

_I see you through the smoky air_  
_Can't you feel the weight of my stare_  
_You're so close but still a world away_  
_What I'm dying to say, is that_

Yami Bakura reached over and took Dawn's hand. Then, still smiling that enigmatic smile, he led her to the dance floor.

"Shh," he said as he placed a finger on her lips. "Just listen to the music."

He then placed a hand on her waist and held one of her hands with the other. Then he purred,

"Now, just follow my lead. You'll learn, Dawn. You'll learn."

Dawn smiled shyly as she began to waltz with him.

_(Chorus)_

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you  
_

Dawn listened to the music, as Yami Bakura had suggested while letting him lead her in the waltzing.

_Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all_

_Slowly now we begin to move_  
_Every breath I'm deeper into you_  
_Soon we two are standing still in time_  
_If you read my mind, you'll see_

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

As the song began to fade away into the night air, Dawn looked at Yami Bakura, only to see he was still smiling at her.

"See?" he said. "I was right. You _can _dance, once you get the hang of it."

She nodded. Somehow she knew he was right. For some reason she just knew she was a natural when it came to the waltz; she just didn't see it in front of her.

Until now.

Dawn was snapped out of her musings when she heard the opening notes of "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback, and felt Yami Bakura's lips upon her own.

But...for some reason...she didn't mind a bit.

***How You Remind Me***

**~~Nickelback~~**

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am _

As the song played, Dawn and Yami Bakura left the Bronze.

"You know," said Dawn, "I like that song, ‛How You Remind Me' by Nickelback. It's really neat."

_(Chorus)_

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
into the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream are we having fun yet?_

_yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no_

_It's not like you didn't know that_  
_I said I love you and I swear I still do_  
_And it must have been so bad_  
_‛Cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

_And this is how, you remind me_  
_Of what I really am_  
_This is how, you remind me_  
_Of what I really am_

Yami Bakura nodded.

"I agree," he said. "And" – he said this as he took her hand – "it's a cool song to slow dance to."

He then raised the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it.

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_  
_I was waiting on a different story_  
_This time I'm mistaken_  
_for handing you a heart worth breaking_  
_and I've been wrong, I've been down,_  
_into the bottom of every bottle_  
_these five words in my head_  
_scream are we having fun yet?_  
_yet yet_  
_are we having fun yet_  
_are we having fun yet _  
_are we having fun yet _

The grass in Domino Park was sparkling with fairy and moonlight as Yami Bakura and Dawn slow danced with Yami Bakura smiling into her eyes the whole time.

In that moment Yami Bakura knew he loved her.

Dawn Summers.

The little sister of Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it. And nice feedback is also appreciated as well. :)**


End file.
